


When Tomorrow starts Yesterday

by Akifall



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coma, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Self-Hatred, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Chapter 1 Left: It's New Years Eve, and on this bleak day all Akechi Goro has is Akira.Chapter 2 Right: All Akira ever wanted was happiness for Goro. (Persona 5 Royal Spoilers)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 46





	1. Left

**Author's Note:**

> There are no spoilers for Royal in this, all you need to know is that Akira fell into a coma and doesn't wake up. Akechi actually survived the ship and found Akira in this state.  
Also note- I've written Akira's parents like douches because my head-canon is that they don't care about him. 
> 
> Please note- this is marked as complete but there will be two different chapters for this to follow.

Has it really almost been a year?

The path is littered with fallen decorations and illuminated by shining neon lights. The scent of cooked food clings in the air and a group of children dash ahead, the boy in front has a sparkler and he's grinning from ear to ear back at his friends behind him.

There's a festival just ahead, a scenery that paints itself to be a happy one. 

Fireworks begin going off as I continue past the festival and down into the dark alley- the sound begins to grow faint as I make my way to the train station. 

There's only one train running at this time, and it's overcrowded for a moment before people spill out from all around me. There's a buzz of noise as I make my way to one of the seats but when the door slides shut and the train begins moving it cuts it all off.

There's another man tucked away in the corner but he's passed out, never the less I cling onto the small plastic bag in my hand and opt to stare out at the rushing world ahead of me. There's fireworks going off in all different directions- colour dancing off the empty seats as the tram flexes in and out of urban areas.  
Nobody else gets onto the train.  
-  
There's no relief when I finally make it back home. 

There's no glittering lights or happy decorations. The only colour comes from the amount of litter and an unfinished display of graffiti, The block of flats are notoriously grey and look a lot worst in the daytime. 

After opening the front door, I begin to hear the faint noises of what the optimistic would consider as lives. 

Every door I pass tells a story, but these are the stories people don't want to hear about. 

This place is worst than a graveyard- it is a place to be forgotten, a place to rot.

I reach my door without any trouble and after making sure no one has attempted to break in- I step into the flat and lock out the rest of the world. 

I remove the plain surgical mask and then the woolly hat. Bronze locks pool down my back, my hair has grown far to long but I'm passed caring. 

I begin my usual routine, first I make sure to switch on the heat and begin to fill the bath up- the building only gives each tenant 30 minutes of hot water so I save it for the evening. 

Afterwards I put in the sealed microwave meal and set the timer- the lights broken now- but it still works just fine. 

I set out the tray and place the usual stuff on it including the additional cupcakes I thought you'd enjoy today.  
When the timer goes off, I slide the meal onto the tray and then turn off the water for the bath. 

And like every single day I put on the smile that I practice everyday for you. 

You're sat up in bed, eyes open but empty, you don't even acknowledge that I'm there, but you didn't from the start. 

"Good evening Akira."  
-

There's moments where being together like this with you is hell. 

I took you away from the hospital when your parents agreed to terminate you- they said it was the kindest option. 

More like the cheaper option. 

You've been asleep for coming on 3 years and at first it was difficult. People tried to hunt us both down, but I needed to protect you.  
I have to work jobs no one else would do, the money is awful but if it's enough to keep you safe I'll do it forever, best of all no one asks questions.  
I tell myself I don't get lonely, but if I'm being honest, I miss talking to you.  
Your wake up one day I know you will but until then I'll protect you.  
And if you wake me up and still hate me that's fine to- because it'll be enough just to see the light back in your eyes.  
-

After the bath I put you back in bed and rest my head on your chest. Your heart is the sound I treasure most these days- it means you're alive. 

I can hear the buzz of noises rise up from the distance and quickly reach for the cupcake I have prepared.

"Happy new year Akira." I smile grasping hold of your hand and giving it a squeeze. 

And then there's a moment of weakness as time ticks over- the silence is suffocating and I don't even realise that tears are sliding down my face before it's to late. 

I hate this.  
I hate this so much.

Your story shouldn't end here, you should be living life to it's fullest. You should be with your friends, smiling, having fun, breaking hearts- but instead your lead in bed dragged into the dark by dirt like me. 

I know the truth really. That when your parents gave up, Sae and Sojiro didn't. That they were the ones chasing us... chasing me.  
I promised to wait forever, but I'm not being fair. 

"What do I do?" I beg. I sit up and cradle your face, gazing down into your lifeless eyes.

You don't answer. You can't answer.  
There's light dancing off you, the fireworks are exploding all around us and I'm caught in the moment.  
I lean down and kiss you.  
The world forgotten.  
Like the white trail left behind after a dazzling explosion.  
-


	2. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persona 5 Royal Spoilers- this chapter is based on the bad end of Persona 5 Royal. 
> 
> Akira lives in a dream where everything he wants is his... right?

Every year the date resets.

How long has it been 2017?

Events occur just the same as it did the previous year, people rush to the shrine to call it in with family and friends. 

But this time we stay in the warmth of our bed. You drop the act in your sleep, your plastic smile fading. 

You cannot stand this.  
But you have no power here.  
As long as I hold onto you- my dreams, your nightmare- will continue.  
I pretend that you don't hate me.  
That the love you give to me is real.  
I once tried to tell myself that I was doing it for the others, that it was their happiness that I wanted to uphold.  
But all I had done was suspend their pain in a bubble, they aren't real anymore; their slates are wiped cleaned when the year resets.  
-  
Everyday with you is perfect. We spend every moment together, whether it's going out, or staying in, playing video games or making love- I'm happy to be with you.  
Your birthday is always treated special, your favourite songs play on the radio all day long, the weather is always great and we always end the celebration by watching your favorite movie, followed by tender kissing and love-making.  
-

It's new years Eve and for some reason I had been struggling to remember what happened last year. 

The weather is cold, there's snow everywhere and you've disappeared.

This dream allows me anywhere I want and so when I think of you it takes me to the roof top of some unassuming building.  
Your staring at me.

But there's no love, only hate. 

You begin running towards the edge of the building, but I raise my hand and you bounce off an invisible restraint.  
"Fuck you!" You screech, trying to push yourself.  
I wrap myself around you, unable to let go.  
"What are you..." I begin before your flailing hand hits me in the face.

"I fucking hate you. LET me go, let me go! Let me, let me..." You fall into a heap and begin clawing at your head. 

"Let me out! Joker- please... this is hell." You look back at me, eyes filled with tears. 

"I thought we were happy, I thought..." You laugh at this, cackling madly. 

"Happy?! I'm living in hell! Everyday, 363 days- of the same noise, the same fucking play over and over again!" You try to push yourself ahead but I'm still grasping your arm. 

"I don't understand." I tell you and then you laugh again, a twisted screech like a feral animal. 

"Do you know that after tomorrow, we're be celebrating my 18th for the 1107th time?" You spit at me, I freeze. 

"What do you mean?" I ask, there's ten minutes till midnight- ten minutes till the reset. 

"Everyday- you want it to be perfect for me, everyday I'm forced to remember my birth, and have the things I love grated into my skin like it's what makes me, me. Nothing changes, you're so blind that you haven't realised that you're being reset to." 

Me being reset? But this is my world.

"Today is special though. It's the day where change is meant to occur- the time when the world needs a wipe over. I can break it- I can stop this nightmare-" 

You reach again for the edge of the building, this time you manage to almost make it before I push you down. 

"Please!" You beg. 

"Please, I don't want this- if you actually loved me you'd let me do this." You're crying and I can't stand this. 

"I promise, tomorrow it'll be different." You stare at me for a moment and then your eyes slide shut and you just cry.

I hold you against me as the bells ring in the same year. 

I promise Goro.

I promise.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Every year the date resets.

How long has it been 2017?

Events occur just the same as it did the previous year, people rush to the shrine to call it in with family and friends. 

-  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to make this a reflection of the first chapter, how they both can't deal without living for the other. 
> 
> In this Akira unknown to himself has been getting reset also, Goro is trapped as a happy puppet except when the spell slightly wanes on New Years Eve. 
> 
> Apart from 2 days- the day sets itself as Goro's birthday because that's the day Goro is the main focus in Akira's world. 
> 
> The third chapter is going to be a happy but if you live for the angst then the first two chapters go hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was like a few hours of chipping at my keyboard and hoping for the best.
> 
> I also don't know what happens to comatose people who they say have no chance of waking up? So I'm just making the assumption that because Akira's parents are being charged by the hospital (for the purpose of this story), they'd rather just let him die. Again this is because my head-canon is that Akira's parents are asshats (I haven't played Royal so this might not be the case)


End file.
